Pilot, Deel 1
is het eerste deel van de twee-delige pilot-aflevering van Lost. werd de week erna uitgezonden. De aflevering laat directe gebeurtenissen onderbreken door terugblikken (flashbacks) van vroegere gebeurtenissen van de personages voordat ze op het Eiland waren. Jack Shephard, een dokter uit Los Angeles, bevindt zichzelf als een van de overlevenden van een vliegtuigcrash op een mysterieus eiland. Met hulp van andere overlevenden behandelt hij de gewonden en gaat hij op zoek naar de cockpit van het vliegtuig om hopelijk contact met de buitenwereld te kunnen maken. Overzicht Flashback thumb|left|[[Jack kijkt uit het raam van Vlucht 815]] Jack Shephard keek naar buiten uit een vliegtuigraam, hij is in diepe gedachten. Hij komt in contact met de stewardess, die hem vroeg hoe zijn drankje was en ze gaf hem nog twee flesjes alcohol. Even later stond hij op en stond in het gangpad wanneer een man tegen hem aanbotste terwijl deze zich naar het toilet haastte, achtervolgd door twee stewards. De oudere vrouw zittend tegenover Jack gaf er commentaar op en ze begonnen te praten over haar man die op het toilet zat. Jack probeerde haar gerust te stellen voor haar vliegangst en verzekerde haar dat ze veilig waren, maar plots begon het vliegtuig te schudden en verloor luchtdruk, waardoor mensen de lucht in vlogen. De zuurstofmaskers kwamen naar beneden, waarna iedereen, ook Jack, in paniek de maskers opzetten. Nadat hij het zuurstofmasker op had gezet, keek hij uit het raam terwijl hij de oceaan tegemoet zag komen. Rechtstreekse gebeurtenissen thumb|right|[[Jack Shephard wordt midden in de jungle wakker]] Een close-up van een openend oog met een pupil die nauwer wordt. De toppen van bomen in een bamboegebied worden gezien door de ogen van een man (Jack Shephard), liggend op zijn rug in de jungle. Een Golden Labrador Retriever draafde door de bomen, stopte even bij Jack, en ging verder. In de war hoe hij daar gekomen is staarde Jack naar de bekoorlijke omgeving als iets in zijn geheugen terugroept. Met veel moeite kwam hij recht te zitten, waarna zijn bloed op zijn shirt te zien is en hij voelt in zijn broekzak om een flesje drank te pakken. Jack stond op en begon razendsnel door de jungle te rennen, waar een witte tennisschoen tussen een boom te zien is. Daarna kwam hij op het strand met de wrakken van een vliegtuig en bijna 50 verwarde overlevenden van de crash. De vliegtuigromp van de jet stond in brand en de turbines draaiden nog. thumb|left|[[Jack Shephard|Jack loopt tussen de wrakstukken]] Op het strand haastte Jack zich snel naar overlevenden om medische hulp te verlenen. Met de hulp van een man van middelbare leeftijd (John Locke) haalde Jack een man met een doorgehakt been onder het vliegtuigromp vandaan. Toen hij een zwangere vrouw (Claire Littleton) zag met klachten over mogelijke weeën, vroeg hij een nabije overlevende (Hugo "Hurley" Reyes) haar te helpen. De chaos ging door terwijl de vliegtuigromp verder brandde en uiteenviel. Een mannelijke overlevende (Gary Troup) werd in de draaiende turbine gezogen, met als resultaat een explosie, waardoor het puin regende op het strand. Jack, Hurley en Claire ontsnapten nog maar net aan de vlammen. Jack oefende mond-op-mondbeademing uit op een bewusteloze vrouw (Rose Nadler), na de mislukte pogingen van een andere overlevende, (Boone Carlyle), die zei dat hij een voormalige strandwachter was. thumb|right|[[Jack Shephard|Jack en Hurley helpen Claire te ontsnappen van de vallende vleugel]] Na het controleren op de meeste overlevenden, haalde Jack een naaidoos uit een koffer en trok zich terug in de jungle om zijn wond aan zijn linkerkant te onderzoeken. Hij zag een jonge vrouw (Kate Austen) uit de jungle lopen en vroeg haar zijn wond dicht te naaien. Ze ging aarzelend akkoord. Kennelijk doodsbang werd Kate gekalmeerd door het luisteren naar een verhaal van Jack over zijn eerste operatie, waar hij 'de angst toeliet' maar niet langer dan vijf seconden. Terug op het strand kwam Jack terecht bij een bewusteloze mannelijke overlevende die zwaar gewond raakte door een scherf van het vliegtuigromp dat in zijn bovenlijf stak. Kate vroeg aan Jack of hij het zou redden en zei dat hij naast haar zat tijdens de vlucht. Andere overlevenden (vader en zoon Michael Dawson en Walt Lloyd inbegrepen) kwamen samen om te bespreken wat te doen met de lijken in de vliegtuigromp. thumb|left|[[Kate Austen|Kate naait Jacks wond dicht, terwijl hij haar het "Tel tot vijf"-verhaal vertelt]] Een mannelijke overlevende (Sayid Jarrah) maakte een vuur en vroeg een andere overlevende (Charlie Pace) hem daarbij te helpen. Ondertussen was een andere man (James "Sawyer" Ford) achteloos leunend tegen het wrak te zien terwijl hij een sigaret rookte. Hurley verzamelde eten uit het vliegtuig en deelde het uit, hij gaf twee pakjes aan Claire waarvan kennelijk de weeën vals waren. Elders weigerde een prikkelbare jonge vrouw (Shannon Rutherford) een chocoladereep aangeboden door haar mannelijke gezelschap Boone, zeggend dat ze zou eten als de "reddingsboot" arriveerde. In deze tijd verwachtten vele overlevenden dat ze elk moment gered konden worden. Sayid organiseerde de opruiming van het strand. thumb|right|De [[overlevenden worden verrast door het mechanische geluid van het "Monster"]] In de avond, belicht door hun vuurlicht, werd de vredigheid van het wachten verstoord door luide angstaanjagende mechanische geluiden in de nabije jungle, en verwoestingen van bomen waren te zien. De bron van deze geluiden bleek onzichtbaar en verborgen en werd later benoemd als het "Monster". Rose merkte op dat het geluid haar liet denken aan waar ze vandaan kwam - The Bronx, New York. De volgende dag besloot Jack dat ze, om gered te worden, een radiosignaal moesten uitzenden met gebruik van de radio van het vliegtuig die zich in de cockpit bevond die in de lucht afbrak (hij vertelde dat hij dit allemaal wist, omdat hij een tijdje vliegles had gehad maar dat het "niks voor hem" was). Jack gaf Boone de leiding over de gewonde overlevenden, ook de man met de scherf in zijn maag. Uitgaande van Kates beschrijvingen van de plaats van de rook, ging hij onder het vrijwillige gezelschap van Kate en Charlie de jungle in. Tijdens hun tocht vanaf het strand worden ze geobserveerd door de hond uit de openingsscène. Kate vertelde Charlie dat hij haar bekend voorkwam en hij vertelde haar dat hij de basgitarist is in een rockband genaamd Driveshaft. thumb|left|[[Jack Shephard|Jack, Kate en Charlie, op weg naar de cockpit]] Toen het trio de jungle introk, werden ze doordrenkt door een plotselinge regenbui. Ze vonden de voorkant van het vliegtuig liggend in een ondergedompelde hoek tussen de bomen. De drie, begeleid door Jack, klommen de neus van het vliegtuig in op de stijle vloer, Jack duwde de cockpitdeur open en vond samen met Kate de piloot, die nog in zijn stoel zat en plotseling bij bewustzijn kwam. De piloot vertelde Jack en Kate dat het vliegtuig voor de crash verbinding verloor met de radio en dat het omkeerde om op Fiji te landen. Ze waren volgens hem 1000 mijl uit koers geraakt en ze zouden op de verkeerde plaats naar hen zoeken. De piloot vond de zendontvanger, maar kreeg hem niet aan het werk. Ondertussen merkt Jack op dat Charlie verdwenen was, wanneer hij, tot verbazing van Kate, plotseling het toilet uitkwam . Ondertussen heerste op het strand diezelfde regenbui en een groep overlevenden schuilden in de wrakstukken. Met een opvallende uitzondering van de oudere man, John Locke, die alleen in de regen zat met zijn handen gestrekt in de lucht alsof de regen een glorieuze verschijning was. Een jong Koreaans stel (die we later kennen als Jin-Soo Kwon en Sun-Hwa Kwon) schuilden zich onder een deel van de romp. De man vertelde de vrouw in het Koreaans dat ze altijd in zijn buurt moest blijven. thumb|right|Het lijk van de piloot, nadat het "Monster" verdwenen is In de jungle werd het gesprek in de cockpit verstoord door harde geluiden van buiten het vliegtuig, net als de luide mechanische geluiden van het "Monster" gehoord door de overlevenden op het strand. De piloot deed een poging het te onderzoeken door uit een gebroken cockpitraam te klimmen. De rest huiverde van angst toen hij door een mysterieus wezen uit het raam werd gepakt en verdween. Jack greep naar de ontvanger en hij en Kate haastten zich uit angst de cockpit uit. Toen de drie van het "Monster" wegrenden, werd Charlie er bijna door gepakt toen hij struikelde. Jack liet Kate doorrennen om hem te helpen. Terwijl Kate zich in haar eentje tussen de bomen verstopte, riep ze luidkeels 'Jack' en kalmeerde ze zich door tot vijf te tellen, net als Jack haar aanraadde. Dan kwam Charlie Kate tegemoet en gingen de twee op zoek naar Jack. Een moment erna vond Kate de button van de piloot in de modder, en toen ze naar boven keken zagen ze zijn bebloede lichaam in de boomtoppen hangen. Toen dook Jack op en zei dat hij het "Monster" had ontweken en Charlie vroeg hen hoe dit met de piloot heeft kunnen gebeuren? Trivia Prijzen * J.J. Abrams won een Emmy Award voor het regisseren van deze aflevering. * Abrams, Damon Lindelof en Jeffrey Lieber kregen ook een Emmy-nominatie voor het schrijven ervan. Algemeen * Met een budget van tussen de 10 en 14 miljoen dollar is deze aflevering, samen met , de duurste pilot-aflevering in de tv-geschiedenis. * Jack zou oorspronkelijk doodgaan in de pilot-aflevering, wat Kate de feitelijke leider maakte van de overlevenden. Omwille van het effect op de kijkers, en door Matthew Fox' acteerwerk besloten de schrijvers Jack in de serie te laten en ze lieten in de plaats de piloot doodgaan in de eerste episode. * Boones originele naam was "5". Toen besloten werd de naam naar "Boone" te veranderen, deden ze een zoeken-en-vervangen-bewerking. Later ontdekten ze dat dit de dialoog tussen Kate en Jack had veranderd in de naaiscène naar "1, 2, 3, 4, Boone!" (Verteld tijdens het commentaar op de dvd in minuut 14:50. Boone heette voluit "Boone Anthony Markham V" en zou "Five" worden genoemd door de Losties.) * De piloot die gedood werd door het "Monster", hoewel ontbrekend op de aftiteling, werd gespeeld door Greg Grunberg, J.J. Abrams' jeugdvriend die in bijna al zijn producties is verschenen. * Kate wordt eerst gezien bij Jack als ze, wrijvend over haar armen, uit de jungle komt. In zien we dat ze dit doet omdat ze handboeien omhad in het vliegtuig. Terugkerende thema's * Als Kate zich voorbereidt om Jacks wond dicht te naaien vraagt ze hem of hij een kleurvoorkeur heeft voor de draad, en hij antwoordt: "Nee. Gewoon zwart." * De aflevering begint met een close-up van Jacks oog, wat een terugkerend thema wordt. * Terwijl Kate zijn wond dichtnaait, vertelt Jack over zijn tel tot vijf"-verhaal]], waar hij vecht tegen zijn angst. * Op hun eerste nacht op het eiland worden de overlevenden opgeschrikt door mechanische geluiden en verbrijzelde bomen in de jungle. * Bij het cockpit van het vliegtuig hebben Jack, Kate en Charlie hun eerste traumatische ervaring met het ongeziene "Monster." * Bij de wrakstukken op het strand is de aanwezigheid van dood erg sterk, met alle lijken die er rondliggen. Bovendien liggen er lijken in de middensectie. * Bij het wrak wordt Gary Troup in een nog draaiende turbine gezogen wat hem meteen doodt en wat tot een explosie leidt. * Jack redt Rose' leven. * De piloot wordt uit de cockpit getrokken en later dood gevonden, liggend op een boom. * Eén van de eerste overlevenden die Jack helpt is de zwangere Claire. * Uit een flashback weten we dat Jack naast Rose zat in het vliegtuig. * Jack loopt tegen Charlie aan tijdens de vlucht. Onbeantwoorde vragen * Waarom heeft het monster de piloot vermoord? * Waarom hebben zoveel passagiers de crash overleefd? Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 1 en:Pilot, Part 1